Snow Fairy: The Return of Dragneel
by AmazingNaLu
Summary: So, what if Lucy missed him and brought him back from the dead? Yeah, that happened.
1. Chapter 1: Make A Comeback

He died 2 years ago. Lucy loved him, of course, which is why she didn't come up with the plan earlier. She let him rest for 2 years, and she was ready to bring him back, at all costs. She walked to the graveyard at midnight, scavenging to find something to hide him. Lucy knew this was an insane plan, but you know what? It's better safe than sorry. Lucy knew that. She looked for the grave that said his name. She dug up, praying his body would still be there. She saw his cherry-pink hair for the first time in 2 years. Tears fell from Lucy' s eyes, but she froze them so they didn't wet her shirt. Oh yeah, she needed to look right when she brought him back from the dead. She ran home and set up the machine she had been working on for a year and a half. "Okay. Here we go!" Lucy exclaimed, starting up her machine. About a half-hour later, she deactivated the machine. She stood over him and smiled. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Lucy gasped and smiled. "L-L-L-Lucy. Didn't I... didn't I die 2 years ago?" He asked. "Yeah, but I kinda brought you back from the dead, Natsu," Lucy smiled. "Oh. Well, I'm not sick anymore, am I?" Natsu asked. "Nope. All cured," Lucy said. "I'm fired up then!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy giggled and gave Natsu a hug. "I really missed you," Lucy said. Natsu smiled. _This is going to change my life. I love you, Natsu._

 **Notes •**

 **Yes, it's back by popular demand! Nah, I'm just kidding. I wasn't gonna do this, but I was kinda sad when I ended the last one. The reason I stopped the last one was because I wrote 5,000 words in one chapter, then it all deleted and I got really mad and just wrote the last chapter. For this one, I've got all my ideas down, so I've got a lot of chapters coming! Enjoy the second Snow Fairy, my beautiful fans! Love you guys!**

 **Kiryoku A.K.A. AmazingNaLu**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends

**Notes •**

 **So shout outs today are going to Stella Evans and NaLu Life. Thank you guys for the follow/favorite! If you don't know how to get a shout out, all you have to do is follow, favorite, or write a** **nice** **review on this story. That's how Stella Evans and NaLu Life got shout outs, and you should check them out! Enjoy the chapter! I'm posting 2 today. Heh. Get it? Uh, on with the show!**

"Lucy, can we go to Fairy Tail and see everyone again? I miss my mages," Natsu pleaded. "Uh, how do I explain I brought everyone's favorite 17 year old boy back from the dead?" Lucy asked. "Wait a sec, we were only 15 when I died?" Natsu asked. "Please Natsu, okay? This is what YOU want, isn't it?" Lucy asked. "Okay, Luce. I guess you're right, huh?" Natsu admitted sheepishly. "Oh it's fine. Let's go," Lucy finally said as she pulled Natsu by his scarf and ran off. "Uh, Lucy, you can let go now. I think I know where I'm going," Natsu said, giggling uncontrollably. "Oh, sorry," Lucy smiled. Natsu nervously walked into Fairy Tail. Everyone was packing up their stuff. Mira walked to the door and gasped. "Natsu? What the heck?" Natsu smiled, but Mira started to cry. She wrapped her arms around Natsu and said, "We all missed you so much." Natsu smiled and everyone ran over to hug him. "I missed that smile of yours," Mira said. Natsu smiled and hugged everyone. Lucy walked in and everybody screamed, running after her. She quit Fairy Tail when Natsu died. "Hey you guys!" Lucy giggled. _Only two days, and everything feels the same. I love it all._

 **Disclaimer •**

 **So, that's the first chapter of the day, but later on I'll do chapter 3. Remember how to get a shout out! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

**Notes •**

 **Well, no shout outs right now since I just posted like 2 hours ago. There's gonna be 2 chapters a day sometimes, by the way. Just check twice a day sometimes if you like. Um... everyone knows how to get a shout out, right? Well, if you don't, all you have to do is write a** **nice** **review, follow, or favorite. Just 1 of them, if you want. I think this is gonna be popular. Not a lot of follows yet, but it's coming! I'm just kidding. On with the show!**

"But Natsu, how did you do it? You died," Erza asked. "Lucy did it. She made a machine thing that brought me back to life. Cool, huh?" Natsu said. Everyone looked at Lucy as she blushed profusely. "Well, I..." she blushed. Everyone smiled and gave Lucy a hug. "You're so smart, Lu-chan," Levy smiled. "You're the smartest girl I know Lev," Lucy said. Levy blushed and said, "Well I guess..." Lucy explained everything to everybody. "Wow Lucy. How'd you do it?" Laxus asked. "I quit Fairy Tail so I could build it. But I still had my guild mark to look at the cheer me on. I never forgot about Fairy Tail. It was always in mind. I love all you guys." Lucy looked at her pink guild mark and smiled, "I never forgot." After the soft talk, an intruder broke in. "Woah!" Natsu exclaimed. The criminal got angry and through a knife at Natsu. "Hey!" Natsu exclaimed, dodging the knife. "Fire Dragon's... ROAR!" The criminal screamed and ran away. Gray laughed and said, "I guess Natsu and his childish antics still are best friends." Natsu laughed and gave Gray a pat on the back. "Missed you, Buddy," Natsu said. "Missed you too, Pal," Gray said. Lucy smiled and said, "You know, you guys hate each other one day, and could kiss each other the next day." Natsu and Gray smiled and fist bumped each other. "I'm not gonna kiss him, but I do love this guy," Gray said. _Gray loves Natsu, but not as much as I do._

 **Notes •**

 **The ending in italics is Lucy if you didn't know. That's all I have to say. I'll be back tomorrow. Tell me any ideas for NaLu fanfics you'd like me to do. I promise I'll get to it! C:**


	4. Chapter 4: My Only Sibling

**Notes •**

 **Alright guys! I'm totally in love with the sweet relationship Natsu and Lucy have in this story. I'm so happy I came up with this idea! Yay! But the thing is, I don't know if I wanna go long or home. Do I wanna do the 50-100 chapter thing, or the 10-20 chapter thing? I dunno... Just forget it. On with the show!**

"Natsu! Look what I found in my keepsake-box!" Lucy exclaimed cheerfully. Lucy held up her wand that Natsu bought her about 3 years ago. "Woah! You kept that even though you stopped fighting?" Natsu smiled as he grabbed the wand and saw no cracks or scratches. "It's really it!" Lucy smiled. Suddenly, it hit Natsu. He lifted Lucy up off the ground and kissed her head. "An idea just popped into my mind!" Natsu smiled. Lucy smiled and asked for the idea. "I can get it fixed up! As a late birthday present!" Natsu beamed. Lucy frowned and jumped out of Natsu' s arms. "No, I don't want you to, oni-chan!" "Why?" Natsu asked in shock. "It's perfect just the way you gave it to me," Lucy said. Natsu smiled and lifted Lucy' s chin up. "Lucy, smile. You're prettier that way." Lucy smiled brightly and have Natsu a hug. "You're the nicest brother ever," she said. "Lucy, I'm not your-" "Yes you are." Natsu smiled and said, "You're right. I love you as if you were my sister." Lucy continued to hug Natsu. "Stop saying 'as if'. I _am_ you're sister, and I love you," Lucy said. Natsu had to smile. Lucy was just so sweet. "You know, Lucy. You could be my sister if you'd like," he smiled. "Of course I wanna!" Lucy exclaimed, kissing Natsu on his nose. "Lucy... the thing is... Um... I love you, like, so much. And you do much more for me than I could ever do for you. So I just wanna say thanks," Natsu said. Lucy smiled wide and hugged Natsu tighter. _He's just so... special... to me, at least._

 **Notes •**

 **So, if you don't know how get a shout out, oh well! Nah, just kidding. Fave, follow, review. Easy. But this is the last time I'm telling you guys this. So remember it! ;)! Night guys! It's not everyday I update at 12:00 A.M.! :P**


	5. Chapter 5: Natsu, Lucy, and a Cat

**Notes •**

 **Oh my gosh! I haven't added Happy to the story yet! =o=! That's what this chapter is for! Whoops, spoiler alert. Sorry... *blushes profusely***

Natsu and Lucy were walking along the sidewalk, just taking a break. Lucy told Natsu he should grow his hair long when he was thinking about getting a haircut. No shave. Haircut. Like original Natsu, you know? Suddenly, a blue dot formed up in the air, out of nowhere, really. "Lucy, do you see that blue thing right there?" Natsu asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion. "Natsu, that's Happy!" Lucy squealed. Happy flew down and jumped into Natsu's arms. "Hey Buddy. What's going on?" Natsu smiled and rubbed Happy's head. "I missed you Natsu!" Happy cried. Lucy giggled and Happy hugged her, too. "And Lucy. Oh, how I've missed Lucy. I missed your house, and your...uh... I missed you, though," he smiled. Lucy smiled and gave Happy to Natsu. "Alright guys. I am really busy with school, so I really have to get to my house," she explained. "Bye, Luce," Natsu smiled as he waved. "Bye!" Happy exclaimed. Lucy held up her thumb and her index finger. Natsu and Happy did the same.

The Next Day:

It was just a normal day at Fairy Tail. Everyone was causing chaos and what not. Lucy was listening to music, tapping her fingers on a table. Levy was sitting around, reading one of Lucy's novels. Levy removed Lucy's headphones and said, "This one is your best one so far, Lu-chan." Lucy smiled and put her headphones back on. Natsu and Gray were playing a game they liked to play called "punch-each-other-in-the-face-until-someone-says-ouch!" Lucy thought this game was childish, so she passed when they asked her if she wanted to play. Happy was soaring around, trying to buy attention. Wendy was trying to bake a cake, but kept failing and trying again. "Gray, hold on a sec," Natsu said. He walked up to Wendy. "You need some help there, Wen?" Wendy looked up at Natsu and wiped her eyes. "What? Natsu-san? But how?" Natsu smiled. "Long story," he said. "Well, you need a little help?" Wendy blushed and said, "Yeah, a little. You don't mind, do you?" Natsu shook his head. "No, not at all." Wendy smiled and tapped Natsu's cheek. "Thank you so much." Yeah, maybe not your average _normal_ day, but to Fairy Tail, it was just an average day in the guild.

Later That Night:

"Lucy, come with me," Natsu grabbed Lucy's hands and said. "Where are we going?" Lucy asked. "We're going to train for 1 entire year, then we'll come back stronger and protect everyone." Lucy thought about it for a second. "Well... I don't really know... I... I guess we could go," she said. Natsu beamed. "Alright, let's get packing! We leave tomorrow morning!"

The Next Morning:

Natsu and Lucy left a note that read:

Guild members,

We really need to go train and help you guys. So, we decided to go Stonesone to train. We want to protect you and all. So we won't be back for a year. We know it's not our best idea, but it's just for the best. We'll think about Fairy Tail all the time! :)

Natsu and Lucy

"Okay, we ready?" Lucy asked, swinging her bag over her shoulder. Natsu nodded and they took off. "So, all the way to Stonesone, huh?" Lucy said. "Yup, and it's gonna rain soon, too," Natsu said. Lucy sighed. "I miss Levy already." Natsu smiled. "I miss them too, but we've gotta do what's best." _I'm gonna do my best... for the guild. For Levy... For Natsu..._


	6. Chapter 6: Training

**Notes •**

 **Shout out for today goes to miltonski! Thank you for following me. Or, in Japanese, watashi o tsugi no yo shite itadaki arigatogazaimasu! Yup, she/he (I am so sorry! I didn't know if you were a girl or a boy, and I couldn't just assume! Again, I'm sorry!) gets it in another language! Just remember how to get a shout out! On with the show!**

"Natsu, do you think we'll improve?" Lucy asked, clutching onto Natsu's arm as the walked through a forest in the pouring rain. "I'm sure of it, Lucy," Natsu said. Lucy smiled. "This cold weather is super rare, I love it! But it's a little... too cold for me," she said. Natsu formed a ball of fire in his hand and held it close to Lucy. "Thank you, oni-chan," Lucy said, smiling and rubbing her check against Natsu's sleeve. "No problem, little sis," Natsu smiled, rubbing Lucy's head. Lucy gasped and let go of Natsu. "Look! A hotel! All the way down there! On that island!" Lucy ran towards the boardwalk and looked at the hotel. "C'mon, get in the ferry, Natsu," Lucy said. "Lucy, you know I have motion sickness," Natsu frowned. "But it's wet!" Lucy cried. "And it's cold! And I _am_ cold. That's my middle name!" Natsu hesitated, but Lucy pulled his scarf and dragged him to the boat.

At The Hotel:

"Ah! So nice and cozy!" Lucy plopped onto a bed and fell asleep quickly. Her wet clothes were still on, so Natsu helped her by changing her into her pajamas. He rubbed her head and kissed her nose. "Have a goodnight's rest, Sis. We're back at it tomorrow morning." Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand that was on her cheek. "Night night, oni-chan," she said. Natsu smiled and tucked Lucy in. "Go to bed Natsu. We're going on lots of buses tomorrow." _Can't wait,_ Natsu thought.

The Next Morning:

"Get up Lucy! We've gotta go!" Natsu exclaimed happily. Lucy yawned and said, "Hey, did I change into pajamas last night?" Natsu blushed and said, "Uh, no... I uh... kinda..." Lucy smiled. "Thanks." Natsu and Lucy went to the bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive. Natsu was already feeling sick. _I'll have to comfort Natsu on the bus. But that's what sisters are for, right?_

 **Notes •**

 **So, a little short. It's basically just a filler chapter. I'll be back another time, but I'm not going to be updating for a while. Sorry. :(**


	7. Chapter 7: We're Home

**Notes •**

 **Um... I dunno if I wanna continue with this story, really. It's getting kinda boring. Lemme know if I do a new fanfiction or continue with this one. On with the show!**

It was about a year later _._ Lucy and Natsu were basically forgotten about in Fairy Tail. "Natsu, I miss everyone," Lucy said. "We're gonna be home today, Lucy. We'll see everyone," Natsu said. Lucy and Natsu were walking back to Fairy Tail. Once they walked through the door, they thought they'd see all smiles, but everyone seemed angry with them. "Why are you mad at us you guys? We're home!" Natsu exclaimed. "Because you left us! You left without even WARNING us! How could you guys be such JERKS?" Erza yelled, trying to punch Lucy in the eye. She grabbed her wrist and threw her down. "We've been _training_ you know. Not doing nothing," Lucy said. "You guys don't even come CLOSE to our amount of power." Erza growled and walked away. "We do not need you guys. We would happy to leave this guild and join Lamia Scale," Natsu said. "You have very little meaning to us." The whole guild froze as Lucy walked over to Gray and hugged him. "I'll miss you, but if we're not friends, that's fine." Gray began to cry a bit, and he told Lucy he'd go to Lamia Scale with her. "If you'd like." _I won't miss anyone. These people are all messed up._

 **Notes •**

 **I know, this chapter is short as heck. But I'll be more into another story if I'm not focused on this one. Let me know. Do you think they'll stay at Fairy Tail or switch guilds?**


	8. Finale: Here With Our Nakama

**Notes •**

 **This is it. Thank you everyone for the support and your support for my story. I hope you enjoyed Snow Fairy. I'm a NaLu forever btw...**

Lucy and Natsu were watching as everyone gave them the death-stare. "Guys, listen. We did this for you guys. I want you to understand that," Natsu said. Lucy was looking down making fists. A tear dropped from her eye and she yelled, "You guys can't stay mad at us! We care about you and we did this for you! I don't wanna go to Lamia Scale! I love it here with you guys! Please, stop being angry with us!" Natsu looked at her with all the sadness he could bare out. "Yeah. We did all this work, went through pain, and even fought an entire year... just for you guys... and you just... hate us," Natsu said, tears dropping from his eyes rapidly. "Guys... we love you..." Lucy cried. Gray stared at Lucy. Natsu held onto Lucy's hand. "It'll be okay Lucy..." Natsu said. "What about when Lisanna left without telling anyone!? I had to leave Natsu for two years because she went and did something stupid! What about that?!" Lucy dropped to her knees. Natsu stood by her side with his hand on her head. "Lucy... It's okay..." Natsu said. "No it's not... I missed you so much during this time... And Lisanna died anyway... And... And... my devastation didn't matter to anyone of my comrades..." Gray frowned and tears dropped from Erza's eyes. "Lucy-" "Erza, don't talk to me..." Erza stood in shock. Natsu rubbed Lucy's back. "Luce, we're gonna make sure we're alright..." Gray said. Lucy grabbed Gray's shirt and pulled him closer to her. "Gray..." She said. Gray raised an eyebrow. "I... like you." Gray blushed and everyone laughed. She pulled him in and kissed him. Natsu was on the floor laughing. Erza was super happy. Juvia... Well, I think we all know what happened with Juvia. "So guys, you staying?" Gray asked. Lucy hugged Gray. "Yes." Gray smiled and everybody clapped. "Hooray!" Gray and Lucy were officially "dating" and Juvia was officially bursting to flames. Things didn't turn out exactly as planned... But it turned out greatly... And the story of the Snow Fairy... LIVES ON!


End file.
